


At long last

by ProudSanvers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Charlie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Eventual Smut, Gay, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, alpha!sara, omega!Zari, omega!ava, trans!gary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudSanvers/pseuds/ProudSanvers
Summary: Ava and Sara meet in high school and this is the story of them overcoming omega/alpha stereotypes as well as falling in love with each other.(Sorry I suck at summaries)





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up I'm from the UK so some American High School things I'm not entirely familiar with so please correct me if I'm wrong. Also suggestions (for this work or others) would be much appreciated. ENJOY!

* * *

 

She woke to a blaring sound, her sister’s alarm rang throughout the entire house. Sara groaned, slowly rolling over in her bed, untangling herself from her sheets. Just as she put on foot on the floor, the door flung open revealing a way too excited Quentin Lance holding a neatly wrapped present. Sara’s face turned into a frown, ever since her mother left Sara’s dad had never been this happy, nor did they ever have enough money to afford present at random times in the year.

 

“It’s your first day of high school, you ready munchkin?” Her father thrust the present gently into her hands, she only then noticed her sister Laurel hovering behind her father with a small, proud smile on her face.

 

“Dad, what is this?” Sara replied, confusion adding to the frown on her face.

 

“Just open it” Laurel jumped in before Quentin could open his mouth.

 

Her hands found the edge of the wrapping paper and she slowly peeled it of, revealing a black and red rucksack. Sara had been stressing over what bag to bring to school, the only ones she owned were either too small or had section of material missing. She also didn’t want anything to feminine such as a purse/handbag but nothing too bulky that it covered her tiny frame. Sara lifted the bag up from the handle and slid one arm after the other into the straps. It was perfect.

 

“Thank you **so** much!!!” _How could you afford this?_ The question rang out in her head but never made it of her tongue.

 

“Ah don’t worry about that. You needed it, end of story” Quentin replied wrapping the tiny blonde in his arms.

 

“Ah enough of that, we have to go now. Sara pack your bag and get your ass down those stairs ASAP. I’ll make breakfast.” Laurel then disappeared and no less than two seconds later, loud music swallowed the house. Quentin followed the older Lance sister muttering something about stopping her from burning the house down, Sara merely laughed at the scene.

 

Later, Sara ran down the stairs practically racing to Laurel, who was at least 10 meters down the road. The laces of her ragged, once white but now brown shoes where undone resulting in her almost falling on top of the taller blonde. Sara wore a grey, cropped hoodie that her mother got her on her 10th birthday (it fitted her at the time but not so much now), along with dark blue trackies and a black baseball cap. Laurel, on the other hand, opted to dress a bit more formally, with a black waistcoat on top of a white button down, accompanied with smart black trousers.

 

The two sisters walked towards their school with no idea as to what would take place within the next year, all they knew is that they had each other.

* * *

On the other side of town Ava Sharpe was neatly packing her plain yet effective school bag, she slid her rectangle pencil case into a small pocket and additional stationary into ‘emergency’ pockets. They were specifically told that no student needed to bring their own books or paper but Ava couldn’t help packing her own pad of lined paper, _just for emergencies,_ she told herself.

 

Ava grabbed her belongings and floated down the stairs to where her brother sat eating a rather buttery slice of toast. His head turned towards her as he acknowledged her presence, a proud glint in his eye, before shoving the remnants of toast into his mouth and walking out the door. Ava was hot on his heels, shadowing him out the door and into the car.

 

Spencer was Ava’s favourite sibling, he was 4 years older than her but the age gap only seemed to bring them closer. They both enjoyed each other’s company without feeling the need to make small talk or anything like that, so instead on the ride to school Spencer turned the radio on and started humming to the song playing.

* * *

There were three classes of society in the world, the Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Ava belonged to the latter, the omega. In the past Omegas were seen as the submissive, eager to please type of people, they were mainly important in fulfilling an Alpha’s needs. However now days, the omega class work hard to overcome that shadow and create a life for themselves beyond just pleasing an alpha. Ava very much agreed with this.

 

Sara on the other hand belonged to the Alpha class, they were the most dominant of classes, despite the fight for equality, Alphas are still treated better than the other classes. They were Kings in the past, rulers of worlds where omegas would swarm at their feet. Laurel is an Omega and has dealt with the drawbacks and prejudice from other classes. One day she came back with a large scratch mark on her neck and a swollen wrist, she said nothing to her father but instead went to Sara and told her,

 

“NO ONE is more important than another due to class, remember that. Just because you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean you have any power over us Omegas or Betas. Understand?”

 

Ever since that day Sara went out of her way to make sure no beta or omega suffered at the hands of an alpha without her having a say.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Starling City high school was the largest and oldest school in the city, the main building was a mix of old and new fitting together as if someone had broken time. The site had one main building and several other smaller ones including the art and music blocks, and surrounding that were small houses where the sophomores move in at the start of the year and stay there until senior year.

 

At the front of the main building was a large car park filled with a variety of different colour vehicles. This was the main entrance to the school which the Lance sisters were currently walking in through. Sara stared up at the towering building in front of her, her heart jumped up to her throat and butterflies erupted in her stomach. Laurel Lance was the hotshot of the current sophomore year, excelling in all her (AP) courses and one of the most popular girls in the year. Sara had big boots to fill, although she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to.

 

Two boys approached Laurel, one of which put his arm around her shoulders, “Hey omega, wanna come please your fellow alphas?” he said with a smirk on his face. Sara pulled her arm back, ready to punch the boys in the face but someone else got to it first. A large elbow was thrown in one of the boy’s stomachs while the other was kneed in the groin, sending  them running. Sara looked for the defender, about to tell them they didn’t need any help, but instead grinned when she recognised the muscular giant, Mick.

 

Sara was five when she first met Mick, she was sitting in the waiting room of the police station when two older boys were escorted in by her father. He sat them both down in the interrogation room and broke the news of their caretaker’s death. After a few minutes Quentin reappeared and crouched down in front of Sara, he told her the two boys would be staying with them for a bit, until he could find them a place to go, then he walked back to the room and brought them boys out to meet Sara. Mick, the older one, took one long look at Sara and instantly took a liking to her. The other boy, Leonard, was less accepting of the new girl but either way looked out for her.

 

Mick was tall for his age, he was muscular with the odd (illegal) tattoo here and there, He wore simple clothes, Sara was convinced it only consisted of grey or black material, and blended in easily. On the outside this giant seemed cold and unfriendly, however he was really a big teddy bear on the inside.

 

Sara ran up to him and threw her arms around his bulky shoulders, drawing a grunt out of him as he tried to stabilise both of them, whilst Laurel merely placed her hand on his shoulder, knowing he didn’t allow physical contact from anyone other than Sara. Sara and Mick’s bond was a special one, they both have gone through their own versions of hell and though Laurel was jealous, at times, of their relationship, she never said anything about it.

 

Mick and Laurel were moving into the school houses the next day. Laurel chose to stay with her childhood friends, Oliver, Tommy, Felicity, Diggle and Dinah, whereas Mick decided to stay with some random people for a year and then the next year, move in with Sara. The first day was always a busy one for the sophomore students as they had to get acquainted with their rooms and the rules before moving in.

 

* * *

 

The group of three made their way through the winding corridors to main office, where Sara picked up her timetable and a school map. Laurel and Mick were given their homeroom numbers, and bid good luck to Sara before heading off in the direction of their rooms. As Sara attempted to navigate her way around the maze-like school, she managed to stumble into one rather confused looking Zari Tomaz.

 

“Hey Captain, how was your holiday?” Zari addressed Sara, using the childhood nickname she adopted many years ago.

 

“Oh you know, hasn’t changed that much since last week when you last saw me.” Sara replied with a smile shining all over her face.

 

“Ha ha, where you heading? I hope it's in the same direction as me, I can’t seem to figure out this map.” A frown covered her face as she twisted the map in all different directions.

 

“My homeroom is number 90, I think it’s just down there.” Sara pointed down the corridor to her right.

 

“Well would you look at that, we’re in the same homeroom. Give me your timetable.” Zari snatched the sheet out of her friend’s hands. “Hey we’ve got loads of classes together, look at you smarty pants getting all those AP courses!”

 

“Girl, I’m just as smart as you, just less obnoxious about it.”  Sara teased back, earning her a light smack in the shoulder. “And here we are, Homeroom 90, after you Milady.”

 

* * *

 

Ava had arrived early to school and was currently waiting in her homeroom for the late students to arrive. She sat forward in her chair with a painfully straight back, rather proud of herself for planning enough time for her to navigate her way around the school to the room. Just then the door opened revealing the last two students they were waiting for. The pair walked in smiling before apologising to the teacher, who merely waved them off, pointing them in the direction of the last two empty seats in the room, right next to Ava.

 

The shorter blonde sat herself clumsily down on the seat adjacent to Ava and the brunette sat on her friend’s right. All through introductions, the two friends constantly entertained each other with little notes or constant chattering, Ava decided instantly the pair were trouble, and planned to avoid them for the rest of her school life.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. Thank you for waiting. Please correct me if there are any mistake, it would be much appreciated. Also thank you for the support, any suggestion would also be much appreciated. Enjoy and hopefully there will be a new chapter coming soon.

* * *

 

The bell rang out through the school, signalling the start of lessons. Ava was the first to exit the classroom whereas Zari and Sara, the last. Students swarmed the corridors, some racing past, others waiting around for their friends, slowly trudging to class. Zari and Sara trekked winding corridors and climbed almost never-ending staircases until they stood outside their first class of their first year of high school. They faced a charcoal door with one small window just out of reach for Sara to look into. She reached out to the shiny, round door knob and twisted it in hopes of it opening and revealing some miraculous sign that calmed Sara’s anxiety. Instead the door didn’t budge and the knob refused to turn further than 50°.

 

Ava, meanwhile, couldn’t help but watch the smaller blonde’s interaction with the door, and when it didn’t open she couldn’t help but giggle. She could sense the smaller girl’s hesitation and fear for starting the class or school, however couldn’t comprehend how one could dislike or fear it. Ava loved school. She loved learning. She never understood why her older brother would sigh when Monday came round and he had to go to school. As she grew older she realised that most people when opposed to school, they preferred to chat in class rather than pay attention to the fascinating things being taught.  

 

A second bell sounded and almost out of nowhere the teacher appeared, unlocking the classroom to all the hesitant yet excited, small students. Immediately the desks filled up, friends pairing off to sit with each other, strangers left to test their socialising skills. The teacher was a short bald man, approaching his fifties, wearing a black and white checkered shirt, grey trousers and square glasses.

 

“Hello everyone, welcome to AP Physics, my name is Mr. Vovrosh, thats spelt V-O-V-R-O-S-H, Now before we get started, I would like you to all stand up and face the back of the room.”

 

The students took a moment to process and carry out his bizarre request. Zari could hear the faint sounds of tapping and clicking.

 

“Okay, now if you would like to turn around and take a look at the board. Yes, you are in a seating plan, I am very aware that some of you know each other, others don’t have that luxury so I have made this seating plan with that information in mind. If you would like to take your seats please.”

 

No-one moved a muscle, all eyeing each other to see who would make the first move.

 

“Come on.”

 

* * *

 

_5 minutes left, I can survive this._

 

Sara was starting to get very bored of the class, it was the routine first day introductions and guidelines to the subject and school. Almost all the first classes of each subject undergo the mandatory tradition and it was going to drive Sara insane.

 

_3 minutes._

 

_2_

 

_1_

 

The bell echoed around the empty school corridors, into classrooms and straight into the ears of each and every student. It was like a switch was flipped, all the once seemingly dead teenagers were filled with life, shovelling their books into their bags and racing to the door.

 

“Hold on, one more highly important thing,” Mr. Vovrosh's voice froze the small teenagers, halting their rushed attempt of escape. “The people who accompanied you at your tables are also your partners for all practicals and projects. I suggest you get to know each other fairly well before an important project comes up.”      

 

 _Well shit._  

 

* * *

 

Sara and Zari shared the next two lessons together, AP Bio and AP English. As the bell rang announcing the arrival of lunch, the pair rushed to the entrance of the second car park. Sara had arranged to meet Mick and Amaya there, when she arrived she was greeted with the sight of two other boys as well as the expected pair.

 

“Hey, see you picked up stragglers.” Zari addressed her two friends.

 

Amaya chuckled whilst Mick grunted, “Yeah this is Nate and Ray. Nate and I share AP history together and Ray here is his best friend.” She replied.

 

“Well it's nice to meet the two of you.” Sara finally found her voice. “But I’m starving so let's go eat.” As if on cue Mick’s stomach loudly agreed earning a snort from Zari.

 

The group slowly made their way to the canteen, it was a bit of a walk from the car park and the rest of the school. In fact it was on the opposite side of the school grounds compared to the other buildings. The canteen was a large glass box with a blue and grey colour scheme, surrounded by tables and trees. Although the building was quite large, most of it housed the kitchen and service area so most tables inside where small, only fitting four small people.

 

The group of six grabbed their lunches from the pick and mix serving area, then headed outside to a small bump in the ground, sheltered by a rather large tree. They rested the trays on the ground and slowly ate the food whilst they got acquainted with the newcomers.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, not too far from the group of six, sat one Ava Sharpe surrounded by her long-time close friends; Nora, Gary and Lily. As they sat informing each other of any changes in their life over the summer, Ava noticed Nora’s attention slip away from the group on several occasions, in fact she traced her friend’s line of sight straight to one rather large, muscular boy sitting in a circle with the same blonde and brunette Ava previously shared a class with.

 

Ava was immediately not fond with the group, the original pair were loud and disruptive as well as manipulating. They constantly talked to each other and fellow students surrounding them and when confronted by the teacher, acted as if nothing happened and showed off how smart they were which always resulted in the teach pursuing no further course of action.

 

What irritated her the most was the fact that the blonde always got on her nerves, she constantly had Ava’s attention even if it wasn’t intended and that drove her insane. There was something about that girl that intrigued yet infuriated Ava.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day consisted of mandatory introduction and organisation lessons, and for the two blondes, was boringly uneventful. Sara had no more lessons with Zari for the day, instead she shared a few with Amaya’s twin, although they had completely opposite personalities, Charlie, who despite what people (Zari) say, is quite enjoyable to be around. Ava had no more lessons with the shorter blonde yet found herself looking towards the entrance of each class almost waiting for her to stroll through the door.

 

When the final bell rang out throughout the school, Sara made her way to the front entrance to find her sister already waiting there for her. Sara bid farewell to her friends and the sisters commenced their trek back home.

 

Spencer drove Ava home despite the fact that he lived on the school campus, however, he was more than happy to drive her younger sister to and from school. He knew someone needed to calm her nerves everyday before school and remind her that someone loved her. Of course her family did but they weren’t exactly very vocal about it.

 

The first day of school came to a close and the two blondes slowly drifted off to sleep, blocks away from each other.

 

* * *

 


	4. Physics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More a/b/o mentioned in this chapter. Thanks for all the support.

* * *

 

 

The next school day, Laurel packed her bags and moved into one of the houses on the school campus. She moved in with Mick as well as her other friends: Oliver, Tommy, Dinah, Diggle and Renee. Mick had an arrangement with the group stating that he would move in with Sara and the rest of the gang next year when it was their turn.

 

Now, a week on, Sara had to rely on her five alarm clocks to wake her up on time every morning. However, today something else woke her up, a rather _large_ problem. She woke to the feeling of tenseness in her lower abdomen, a glance down confirmed exactly what it was. Last night she happened to be dreaming of a sexy tall blond and it had awoken something that Sara had to deal with. She sat up, debating what to do about the tent in her boxers.

 

Finally one _extremely_ cold shower later, Sara was out the door and on her way to yet another day of school. On the short walk to campus, something occurred to Sara. The woman in her dreams was insanely similar to her basic arch nemesis, Ava Sharpe. The taller blonde seemed to immediately hate Sara which lead to many awkward and tense situations between the two.

 

_Nope, I do not like Ava. I hate her, she hates me. End of story._

 

Sara pushed down any more thoughts similar to those in the morning, in fear that it may reawaken _something._

 

* * *

 

Ava’s morning was much less pleasant. She woke up to tremendous amounts of pain in her lower abdomen. Every inch of her body was burning and every muscle refusing to do anything but curl up into a ball and wait for the torture to end.

 

Spencer had arrived from his house on campus ready to pick up his little sister, but when she didn’t stroll down the stairs and lecture him about being late, he started to worry. Ava Sharpe was never late. Ever!

 

He immediately ran up the stairs and hurried towards her room. A scent caught in his nose, informing him of the exact situation his little sister was in. He ran back down the stairs and collected painkillers, a pack of frozen peas and suppressants, then hurried back up to Ava’s room in hoped of relieving her pain.

 

Spencer gentle opened the door and called out her name, trying not to startle the young omega. Once she was the gifts he brought, she sprung open and snatched them out of his hands. The pack of peas went directly between her legs whilst painkillers and suppressants disappeared down her throat. Spencer then placed her chosen school clothes on the bed next to the young girl, then left the room to give her some privacy.

 

Minutes later his extremely tired looking sister came down the stair and walked out the door, straight into the car, not before throwing a short “you’re late” over her shoulder accompanied by an enormous grin. The pungent scent was gone and the young girl could confidently walk without her legs turning to jelly.

 

The two drove in silence to school, Ava having fallen asleep within seconds of sitting down. The pack of ice peas were abandoned and replaced with stick-on, long-lasting, ice packs.

 

* * *

 

Towards the middle of the day, two periods before lunch, Ava and Sara found themselves sitting in a soon to be rather eventful physics lesson. The tables were shaped like triangle with flat corners rather than points, creating three long edges for two students each to sit along. Sara and Ava were located on one edge while Nora and Gary sat on the edge closer to Ava, and Zari and Charlie sat on the edge closer to Sara.

 

Once everyone was seated and comfortable, Mr. Vovrosh quickly announced the outline of the lesson.

 

“Right, don’t get your books out, just listen. Today is the start of your first group project. As I said before, the people that sit on your table with you are your project partners, however, you will have to further split into pairs within the groups. So if you will take a look at the person next to you, no not at an angle, that is your partner.”

 

_Well shit_

 

“You will have till Christmas to do a total of 3 experiment in your groups, one per pair. The type of experiment is up to you, but you have to write up the theory and everything you do from start to end. When Christmas comes you will have to show your experiments to the rest of the class and do a brief explanation, summary or overview.”

 

At this point Ava was already creating a mental list of possible experiments. She was determined not to fail even if Sara was her partner.

 

“For the rest of this lesson, you have the choice of going and working in any part of the school, apart from other lessons and preoccupied rooms, please don’t make me regret this decision. The rest of lessons will be in your chosen area, unless told otherwise. Before each lesson you will have to come to this classroom, sign in and gather all instructions for the lesson. At the end of each lesson, you will all come back here five minutes before the bell, where I will then dismiss you.”

 

* * *

 

The group spent five minutes aimlessly following Ava, their ‘elected’ team leader, around the campus searching for a place to claim. Sara was getting restless, every so often she would poke one of them or make some random noise, and Zari and Charlie were starting to bicker. Then Sara’s eyes grew wide as she started bouncing up and down. Ava would’ve called it cute if she wasn’t so fixated on hating the girl.

 

“Hey, why don’t we go to the bleachers, there is a large area near the stands with chairs and tables and stuff where we could work.” Sara rushed out.

 

“There will probably be people making out or more there.” Ava countered, not letting Sara win.

 

“No, that’s not the place they would go.” Nora mumbled behind Sara.

 

“What? Where would they go?”

 

“You don’t want to know.” Gary interjected before anyone could traumatise the innocent omega.

 

The group slowly made their way to their chosen area. Ava wanting to arrive quickly to make the most of the lesson, was walking almost 10 paces in front of everyone else, Sara instead trailing 10 paces behind them. Finally they arrived at the bleachers, found the ‘perfect’ (according to Ava) place to work, and were now brainstorming ideas for the project.

 

Nora and Gary picked an experiment almost minutes into brainstorming, Charlie and Zari finally agreeing on one 10 minutes later. Now the group were waiting on Sara and Ava to stop arguing and decide what they were going to do.  

 

Zari and Charlie were growing restless and started arguing with each other.

 

“Hey guys could you please hurry your arses up, I can NOT keep listening to you two!” Charlie turned to Sara and Ava with a pained look on her face.

 

“Hey, leave Sara alone, it's not her fault Ava keeps shooting down all her ideas.” Zari was quick to defend her friend whilst insulting the other blonde.

 

“Wow, Sara's the one who keeps rejecting all the ideas. Ava had a brilliant list to begin with that helped us all.”

 

“Oh so now you’re calling me a liar. Unbelievable.” Zari held her chin up high, refusing to back down from the fight even though she knew Charlie was right.

 

“No, I’m saying you’re wrong but even that was too hard for your ego to accept so you just _had_ to twist my words.” Charlie took a step into Zari’s personal space.

 

“I’m the one with a big ego. You can’t help that your sister is so much better than you so you walk around school with shitty clothes and some overdramatic hair just to get some attention cos God knows your parents spend it all on Amaya.”

 

“Well at least my parents actually care about one of their children.”

 

“What did you just say?!”

 

At that point Charlie knew she had overstepped. Zari’s parents were the worst, they refused to spend any money on her or her brother, even when it came to their health. It was a sore spot for Zari and everyone knew never to bring it up. She lost her brother because of them.

 

“Charlie, I think you should go.” Ava’s hand on her arm pulled Charlie out of her own thoughts. She saw the look in Zari’s eyes and immediately sprinted out of the stadium.

  
_What the fuck did I just do?_

 

* * *

 


End file.
